Mega Man Zero-ZX Legacy Collection
Mega Man Zero/ZX Legacy Collection is a collection of sub-series games within Capcom's Mega Man franchise. It consists of all the titles in both the Mega Man Zero and Mega Man ZX series produced by Capcom and Inti Creates. It was originally leaked on August 26th 2019Protodude's Rockman Corner: Mega Man Zero/ZX Legacy Collection Leaked; Due in January 2020 before its official annoucment on August 27th.MISSION START! Mega Man Zero/ZX Legacy Collection busts out January 21st! The compilation will feature additional content and gameplay modes for both series. Mega Man Zero/ZX Legacy Collection will be released on February 25th, 2020 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and PC. List of games *''Mega Man Zero'' *''Mega Man Zero 2'' *''Mega Man Zero 3'' *''Mega Man Zero 4'' *''Mega Man ZX'' *''Mega Man ZX Advent'' Gameplay Changes *The dual-screen controls from Mega Man ZX and Advent are back. The players now have the option to position on the screen to where they prefer in seven separate configurations. *Akin to Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1 and 2's Rookie Hunter Mode, the game presents a Casual Scenario Mode, which, among other changes, prevents players from dying upon falling into bottomless pits. *The game presents a new Save-Assist feature, which puts extra checkpoints that function as save states along stages. This allows players to retry and practice difficult sections and bosses. **The Casual Scenario Mode and the Save-Assist feature can be turned on or off independently of each other. Extras *An illustration gallery and music player in the same style as the one from both Mega Man X Legacy Collection titles. *The "Z-Chaser" mode, a new time trial-type challenge, have a difficulty level setting from lowest to highest: B, A, S, Z, and ZZ.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sRgkOKpROqg *Much like with Mega Man X through X6 in the Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1 and 2'' releases, graphics in this collection for the ''Zero and ZX games can also be adjusted with HD filters. Pre-Order Bonus For players who pre-order this collection, they can get free DLC for ten new music tracks, where six are one from each game which is a remix of one of the tracks from each game. The rest are four bonus selections, which are only accessible in the Music Player.Mega Man Zero/ZX Legacy Collection - Reploid Remixes Trivia *This marks the first time mainline games from two different Mega Man series are included on the same disc/cartridge as a collection. **Additionally, this is the first collection to include two different Mega Man series in their entirety (as of the collection's release). **While Mega Man X Collection did include Mega Man: Battle & Chase from the classic ''Mega Man'' series, the latter is a spin-off and was included as a bonus as opposed to being a main component of the collection. *This is the first time the Zero and ZX series will be released on a different platform that is not from Nintendo; the Zero series were originally released on the Game Boy Advance and later on the Nintendo DS in the form of Mega Man Zero Collection as well as the Wii U as part of the Nintendo e-Shop's Virtual Console, and the ZX series was originally released on the Nintendo DS. *Like Mega Man X Legacy Collection and X Legacy Collection 2, Zero/ZX Legacy Collection is rated T for Teen when their original releases were rated E for Everyone, though Mega Man ZX Advent was originally rated E10+. *This is the third Mega Man collection with the word "Legacy" in the title. *This is the second time a collection featuring the Zero series offer easier gameplay for inexperienced players, the first was Easy Scenario from Mega Man Zero Collection. **This is also the second Zero series title to include an art gallery as an extra, after Mega Man Zero Collection. References External Links *Steam official site *''Mega Man Knowledge Base'' article Category:Games Category:Mega Man Games Category:Mega Man Zero Games Category:Mega Man ZX Games Category:Collection Games Category:Science Fiction Games Category:Action Games Category:Platform Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Articles in need of images Category:Articles in need of videos